<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猫化异变 by undiscovered1027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806336">猫化异变</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027'>undiscovered1027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>查查忽然长出来猫耳朵和猫尾巴。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猫化异变</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Charles长出猫耳和猫尾的第三个月，他终于放弃和自己身上悄然发生的这一诡异变化进行抗争。</p><p>该做的努力都已经做过了：提取血样交给Hank检查，问起原因时蓝毛球对着检查结果看了半天才挠了挠头，为难地说他也不知道；向Raven询问控制自己身体外表的技巧，对方提醒道他的能力是精神控制而不是变形，建议他他直接蒙骗过每一个人的眼睛；也不是没有想过通过手术手段将这两物去除，可是这个想法一经提出就遭到Erik的否决。</p><p>“挺好的Charles，就这样挺好的。”他劝道，“我不觉得这样的你丑陋。这也是你的变种能力之一呢。你该为它骄傲，就像你对你的学生们说过的那样。”</p><p>可Erik脸上像喝醉酒一样的迷醉的微笑让Charles觉得这话可信度只有一半。Charles在思索的时候头顶的耳朵会不自觉地一动一动，Erik又一次伸手想摸，Charles毫不留情“啪”地打在他的手背。</p><p>在那一瞬间他看到了Erik脑中一闪而过的想法。</p><p>混蛋 ，Charles咬牙切齿地瞪着Erik。他怎么可以把这个动作和猫爪挠人联想到一起！</p><p>2.</p><p>所有人都告诉Charles这没什么，然而一转过身就会偷偷笑起来，尽管那笑里并无恶意，但依然让Charles感到尴尬。</p><p>只有孩子们是例外，他们会当着Charles的面傻笑。</p><p>他们在课上望向教授的眼神里除了尊敬以外更多的是兴奋和好奇。Charles无奈地一遍又一遍强调，“请专心听讲”。学生们小鸡啄米般点头答应着，下一秒又被从轮椅的缝隙里探出的尾巴引去了目光。</p><p>更有小女孩在Charles来到床边查看学生们睡得是否安稳时小小声向他请教：</p><p>“教授，您可以告诉我怎样才能长出这个吗？”她激动地在头顶比划着，“我也好想——”</p><p>Charles微笑着打断了她，深吸一口气，讲了个小姑娘为变可爱而甘愿喝下魔药，虽然长出猫耳朵但很快整个人都变成了猫并且再也变不回人的睡前故事。</p><p>3.</p><p>源源不断的“好可爱啊”、“想揉”让Charles感到困扰，但是对此又无计可施，逼得人简直要疯。他开始发脾气，当然，只有私下里和Erik相处的时候。</p><p>Charles不允许Erik揉捏他的耳朵，尽管每次他的指头抚过耳背时Charles都会舒服地战栗。他会在Erik企图触摸他的尾巴时狠狠地抽过去，可是他还不能很好地控制它，尾巴打在Erik胳膊上，痒得Erik咧嘴直笑。</p><p>“我不是你的猫咪！”夜间他在床上冲着Erik咆哮，不自觉地拱起后背，Erik忙顺着他光裸的后背抚摸一番，这才让他慢慢气消。</p><p>“这就是猫。”Charles听见Erik心里这样想。</p><p>虽然他们这时候正晃得木床快要散架，但Charles还是清清楚楚地听见了Erik的心声。作为报复他用力地夹紧了屁股，随后便听见身后传来一个明显吸气声。他欺负了Erik的阴茎。“该死。”被夹痛的男人低低地骂了一句，在小猫咪的体内射了出来。</p><p>4.</p><p>“我不是猫。”Charles推开面前的炸鱼。系着围裙的Erik耸耸肩，转身去寻找别的食材。</p><p>“我不是猫。”Charles一边说，一边踩上四处乱晃的激光点。这只是一种强迫症，他在心里为自己分辩。</p><p>“我、不、是、猫。”他盯着Erik一字一句地说道，微笑着伸手把他刚整齐摆好的棋子一颗一颗推出棋盘。</p><p>这就是猫，Erik想得很大声。Charles又气又急，而他咬上Erik手臂的反应则像是一种本能。Erik“嘶”了一声。他抚摸Charles背部的动作已经十分熟练。Charles在松开嘴的同时绝望地想到，完了，他一定会和故事里一样，最终变成一只真正的猫。区别只在于他从来没想过要用猫耳和猫尾取悦于谁，这是一场无妄之灾，一瓶灌入喉咙的魔药。</p><p>他沉默让Erik察觉出他的反常。“怎么了？”他对着Charles的猫耳朵问到，呼出的气息让敏感的兽耳不禁为之颤抖。Erik强压住狂揉一通的冲动，因为怀里人的状态看起来不适合开玩笑。</p><p>“我会变成一只猫吗？一只真正的猫，一只会喵喵叫的、围着你的脚打转的猫。每天最大的期待来自食盆里的猫粮，吃饱了就躺在太阳底下露着肚皮睡大觉。”</p><p>这样的猫生感觉不错，但是未免太不负责，变种人们需要的是X教授，而不是一只小猫。</p><p>“不会的。”Erik吻了吻Charles的额头，右手轻柔地托着爱人的后脑勺。</p><p>“你的皮肤没有被猫毛覆盖，我操你的时候也没听你喵呜喵呜地叫过。虽然一夜之间长出耳朵和尾巴很奇怪，但这么多天过去了也没出现新的变异，我想，应该不会出现你担心的那种情况吧。”</p><p>他分析得很有道理，Charles松了一口气。太好了，至少不会变得更糟。他自顾自地笑起来，嘴角轻轻上扬。</p><p>沉浸在喜悦之中，Charles没有发觉Erik的手指悄悄按上猫耳朵。</p><p>5.</p><p>大家渐渐习惯了Charles的新形象。非人的外形在这座专为变种人成立的学院不足为奇，当新奇感过去，也就没什么人过多在意校长头上那对转来转去的耳朵，顶多是在他笑起来的时候第一千零一次地发出感叹：真可爱，想揉。</p><p>这么想的人有许多，但真正能上手的其实也就控磁者一个。毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴成了Charles身体的一部分，Hank送了他一把小刷子，用来梳尾巴上的毛。每次Erik来学校里做客的时候，都会主动承担起帮Charles梳毛的工作。</p><p>“过来。”他坐在床边，朝Charles招手。</p><p>Charles毫不意外轮椅会飘起来。他确信那句话不是对他说的，而是对这架金属。</p><p>之后Erik将Charles从轮椅里抱出，使他横卧在大腿上。猫尾巴从裤子后面的开缝里伸出，高高地翘起。Erik不知道尾巴是否承载着主人的意志 因为它现在正来回扫过Erik的手腕，依附着小臂，像是调情又像是勾引。</p><p>可Charles一进门就用疲惫的语气说过，他今天很累，不想要。梳梳毛，再下一盘棋，然后睡觉。这便是今晚的安排。</p><p>Erik想了想，决定按兵不动。他捋直Charles的尾巴，细致地梳起来。</p><p>“这挺好用的。”Erik说。</p><p>“是啊，”Charles趴着他腿上懒懒地答，“Hank说他一直用这种刷子梳毛。”</p><p>梳齿刮过尾巴，酥麻的爽感掠过心尖，全身的疲倦也仿佛随之消退。Charles扭了下腰，Erik会意，继续按摩着那条细长的尾巴。</p><p>Charles从喉咙里发出一阵满意的低哼。尾巴尖绕着Erik的手臂，撩拨着男人身体里的火。Erik咽了口口水，将一只手放在Charles的屁股上。</p><p>他没有反抗。整个人都懒洋洋的，瘫软在Erik腿上。Erik趁势揉捏了一把他的臀肉，Charles扭头嗔笑地看了他一眼，头顶的猫耳动了一动。他没在生气。</p><p>Erik变本加厉。他脱下Charles的裤子，用指尖轻搔着尾巴根部。果不其然Charles又开始颤抖起来，被碰到敏感区域后，臀瓣寂寞地收紧又放松。</p><p>Erik舔湿了自己的手指然后将他塞进Charles的屁股里，一边顺着尾巴一边抽动着手指。几回合下来Charles就忍不住“唔唔啊啊”地叫起来。Erik放开尾巴响亮地在他的屁股上拍了一巴掌。</p><p>“我去找棋盘？”Erik将手指往前一送，正好抵到深处。Charles发出一声短暂而高亢的尖叫。</p><p>“别……”他口齿不清地说，“我更想你操我。”</p><p>Erik笑着摸了摸他的耳朵，在他脸颊落下一个吻。</p><p>6.</p><p>他们很快就发现耳朵和尾巴并不是多余的存在。在做爱时，它们是等同于嘴唇和乳头一样重要的的快感来源。</p><p>Erik喜欢把那对耳朵压下去，再放开，看它们自己立起来。他重复着这样的动作，直到Charles抗议：“你应该对我身体的其他部分一视同仁，比如我的老二。”</p><p>总得来说Charles身上的变化极高地提高了他们性生活的质量，算是一个意外之喜。摸耳朵可以让性器快速地硬起，而猫尾巴则能够让射精更猛烈。或许是兽耳激发出身体内潜藏的兽性，每当触摸到这两处毛茸茸的所在，Charles都会变得饥渴又放荡。</p><p>他开始要求更多。说“下次见”的时候显得很是恋恋不舍，咬着嘴唇仰头望向Erik，一双耳朵抖了抖，让Erik几乎要舍不得离开。Erik走后没几天又用脑波增幅器潜入Erik脑中询问，有架直升机报废了，你什么时候能过来帮忙处理掉？</p><p>就连Erik身边的人也觉出不对。他们的领袖三天两头玩消失，回来时则是一脸虚脱的表情。可别是被什么魅魔给骗去了，被榨干精力。</p><p>那架直升机被控磁者化整为零，大部分用于修缮学院的围栏，小部分被带入卧室，成为他束缚Charles的帮凶。</p><p>Charles面朝下跪伏在床榻中，自从他长出尾巴后Erik就偏爱用后入的姿势来操他。他享受着被尾巴拂过胸肌的感觉。这条尾巴比他的主人更黏人，Erik一来它就如同得到信号一般高高翘起，然后在性事开始后有一百种方式来撒娇。每当Erik的手指沿着脊背移向尾根时，尾巴就会像触电一样兴奋地抖动不止。尾巴直观地反映出了Charles的状态，帮助Erik更好地把握节奏。他捋着尾巴射了出来，Charles叫得像发情的母猫。</p><p>7.</p><p>许多天过去了。这天晚上Erik来的时候，还带来了一只铃铛。</p><p>“这是礼物。”他说道，“给你的。”</p><p>Erik用一根细细的红线串起铃铛，将它系在Charles颈间。他的手指笨拙地在颈后把绳头打结，Charles被圈在他的两臂之间。Erik身上的气味刺激着灵敏的嗅觉，Charles仔细地闻着，他闻到钢铁和泥土的浓重锈味，也闻到残存的劣质香水味，他试图从这些味道中猜测出Erik近日行动的轨迹，但是男人的气息攻击着他的理智，脑中混沌一团，于是不由自主地迷迷糊糊靠上Erik的肩膀，抖动的耳朵搔过对方的下巴。</p><p>Erik松开手，圆形的金属铃铛坠下，发出叮铃一声响。他拨弄着小小的铃铛，咧嘴笑着问Charles感觉怎么样。虽然铃铛的声音有些奇怪，但是Charles也没多在意。他被Erik抱着，来到镜前，看着镜子里的人，不禁脸红。镜中的他一丝不挂，只有脖子上一颗澄黄的铃铛作为装饰，被穿戴整齐的Erik圈在怀中。耳朵、铃铛、尾巴，他真的要成为一只猫了。</p><p>“你真是个混蛋，”他在Erik把他推到镜子上的时候喘着气说，脸上的笑容却是越发肆无忌惮，“Erik，你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”</p><p>Erik着魔似的吸吮着他的耳垂，同时也在用手玩弄着那对猫耳。一个人有四只耳朵，这可真是太奇怪了，Charles心想，但是一想到Erik不会觉得这样的他难看，Charles随即释然。</p><p>Charles的脸颊紧贴着冰冷的镜子表面，呼出的热气模糊了一小块的镜面。他闭上眼睛，羞于看向镜中的画面。但是他脑中的想象与实际情况其实也没有很大的区别。Charles胸前白皙的皮肤被Erik揉得发红发肿，他啃咬着Charles的肩膀，像只凶猛的野兽。很快他的手摸向Charles的两腿之间，套弄着半硬的阴茎。Charles的呻吟连绵不断，他双腿发软，不得不倚靠着镜子才能站稳。Erik依然是按压着尾根的位置，让Charles放松。他一面抚摸着那只柔顺的尾巴，一面挺胯进入，待Charles适应之后，便开始快速抽动。</p><p>交织的喘息声中，还有铃铛富有节奏的“叮铃叮铃”的脆响。</p><p>“现在你是我的猫了。”Erik宣布。他的精液灌满了Charles的肠道。阴茎抽出来之后，那些粘稠的液体还在顺着股沟往外涌。</p><p>Charles气喘吁吁地扭头瞪了他一眼。</p><p>Erik挥手，那颗铃铛离开红线，飘在空中，变形成圆环。而之前包藏在铃铛中的闪耀的小石子则被镶嵌在圆环上，花纹蔓延开来，众星拱月般将其围绕。</p><p>Erik将圆环套在Charles的手指上。</p><p>“我是认真的。”</p><p>Charles的眼睛睁得比猫眼还要圆。</p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>猫耳和猫尾消失的那个夜里，Charles和长出来那晚一样，对此一无所知。</p><p>醒来后才觉得若有所失，摸摸头顶。一声尖叫穿透枕边Erik的耳膜。</p><p>这明明是件喜事！Charles看着Erik脸上不加掩饰的遗憾，简直想给他一拳。</p><p>他依旧请求Hank给他做了个全身检查，想要找出它们消失的原因。然而Hank耸耸肩，摇了摇头，满脸写着尴尬。</p><p>罢了，别再长出来就行，Charles愉快地想到。Hank在此时拽了拽他的衣袖：“Charles，或许你该看看这个……”</p><p>——屏幕上显示出子宫的轮廓。</p><p>Charles忽然意识到这个身体是他的。</p><p> </p><p>真的END了</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>